This invention relates to a new and improved wrist watch, and more specifically, to a wrist watch case that can be oriented for improved viewing.
The `standard` type of wrist watch case is worn on the flat portion of the wearer's wrist. However, the basic problem with such an orientation is that the wearer must usually rotate the wrist in order to read or view the watch.
Various types of wrist watch cases are well known, and typical patents in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. D 224,913; D 228,939; D 231,662 and D 236,592. Some of these prior art patents disclose watch cases that are curved, to fit the wearer's wrist, but this is expensive, and could require a change in the location and design of component parts. In addition, one watch design inclines the watch face to the flat portion of the watch, but this represents an expensive departure from the `standard` type of watch case. Moreover, none of these patents disclose how to provide a wrist watch case that may be worn comfortably while at the same time orienting the watch to permit reading by the wearer, with only a minor amount of wrist movement.
It would be preferred to employ a `standard` watch casing that can be worn on the side of the wearer's wrist by means of a special band. In this manner the costs of wearing a watch case on the side of a wearer's wrist would be transferred to the watch band, and the cost of the watch case would remain unchanged.